


The Beginnings of Team Fortress

by DiehardPizzer (OfficialImber)



Series: DHP TF2 AU [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Magic, Multi, Shapeshifting, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialImber/pseuds/DiehardPizzer
Summary: Here is my AU of Team Fortress 2. This just is my take on everything TF2! Please enjoy.
Relationships: Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Series: DHP TF2 AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main characters of the first chapter has some non canon/unnamed cannon characters. They are (TF2)Engineer's parents, sorry if there is any confusion.

Josephine walked into her husband's workshop, "Harold," He shifted in his seat  
"We need to talk." 

He scooted back in his chair and turned to look at her, "What's wrong Josie?" 

She sighed. "I just don't think with our line of work that we are well.. Ready for this." She put her hands on her visibly pregnant stomach. "Especially not with the war coming... You out of all people know how things have been escalating." 

He stood up and walked to her, his eyebrows furrowed "Well, what do you suppose we do then?" She looked up at him, and sighed.

"I've already made arrangements, I have a friend.. But she lives in Texas. I knew her back before the districts split... I already told her she can have the baby when they are born." She paused, "Harold, before you say anything this is better. For everyone." 

His breath paused and he thought for a moment, "If... That's what you think is right, then let's do it." 

\--------------------------

"Harold..? Harold.." 

It was early the next morning, and he groaned softly, "What is it..?" 

"It's 6 am..." 

Harold lurched forward out of bed, instantly awake, "Shit." He hissed under his breath as he quickly jumped out of bed and into his shoes.  
The stress between the Red and Blue districts were starting to peak, and the once peaceful New Mexico was quickly turning into a war zone. He grabbed keys off of the counter and promptly ran out of the house. He hated to leave Josephine alone so suddenly like this, especially with her being 9 months pregnant, but he knew he couldn't stay any longer. Especially not after being as late as he already was.

He sped down the road, and made a sharp turn that almost flipped his car and he parked suddenly. Not even pausing for a breath he jumped out and grabbed a toolbox from the bed of his truck and quickly walked into the building. Upon entering, a woman behind the front desk greeted him cheerfully 

"Good morning Mr Co—" Harold threw his keys at the woman, and without even glancing at her "Park my car properly." And he flung the folding doors open and stopped. 

"Conagher. You're late." The voice was raspy with age, but still had a sharp edge to it. Harold panted softly, 

"Yes Mr Mann I kn-" Blutarch Mann slammed his fists against his desk and stood up, "If you knew you wouldn't be fucking late!" He hissed.

Harold nodded, "yes sir." Blutarch leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingers together as Harold set his toolbox down. 

"I am sure you've heard but, The Red district wants New Mexico.. I mean, of course, why wouldn't he?" Blutarch stood up and limped to the window, "We have the world's largest supply of gravel, New Mexico is just a gold mine of it!" He chuckled softly and turned to glare at Harold, "I won't give it up without a fight, if my brother thinks he can take it, with some two cent mercenaries from god knows where, he's wrong.." 

He walked over and grabbed Harold by the collar and pulled him close. "Conagher, listen closely, you are going to go out there and find nine more guns for hire and FIX THIS DAMNIT." He spat on the floor and shoved him back, "They're already here, so you better move a lot quicker than how you showed me today. Leave my fucking office."

Harold quickly scrambled out of the room and looked down the nicely decorated hall. The walls were covered in expensive cool toned paintings and fancy blue tinted furniture. He would stand and admire the artwork if the situations were different. He sobered down the hall and stopped at the desk.

The young woman glared at him, "I'm not your valet Mr Conagher.” she said as she threw his keys back at him. He quickly caught them, and in a defeated tone replied "Sorry Miss Bluford, it won't happen again I promise." 

As he walked out the door he heard her sharply reply, "It better not." 

His car was still parked exactly where he left it and he threw his tool box into the back of his car. He jumped in and started the engine but instead of leaving, he just stopped, and pressed his forehead to the wheel. He had a long day ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harold wouldn’t be able to pay for a mercenary right away. And the merc he knew expected a down payment before taking a job. Cash only.  
He slowly pulled his rusty once blue truck into the Mann Co. parking lot. 

The building was tall and luxurious, it was extremely out of place compared to the rest of Teufort. Harold parked his car and rushed into the building with haste. 

"Is Mr. Hale available?" Harold asked. The young lady sitting at the front desk and sighed deeply and closed the book she was reading, 

"Do you have an appointment?"

He shook his head, "No, Miss. But it's urgent.. It's about Blutarch Mann." She nodded profusely and picked up a phone that was sitting on her desk. She talked softly into it while Harold waited awkwardly for a response. She quickly slapped the phone down and said sharply, 

"Mr Hale will see you now. Walk through those doors, take the stairs to the top floor and it will be the first door on the right." 

He gave her a soft smile and nodded, "Thank you miss."

He made his way through the doors. Halfway up the stairs, he paused to take a few gulps of air. before looking up the staircase and continuing on. He definitely couldn’t pay for mercenaries out of pocket, so he knew he had to go see Bilious Hale.

Harold knew Mr. Hale loved to spend his money, especially things he deemed dangerous. He was going to be supplying the mercs with weapons anyway. He opened the door to Hale's office and he grinned, "Good morning Mr Hale."

The extremely broad man stood up from his desk and spread his arms out, "Conagher! What the bloody hell are you doing here so damn early in the morning?"

Harold shook his head a little and sighed, "It's just shit with Mann, you know how it is."

Hale nodded and motioned to the chair in front of his desk, "well then take a seat, let's talk!" 

Harold sat down and explained the situation a bit.

"Well, pretty much I just need money, cash money, for eigh-" Harold paused, he had been planning on being a mercenary, but Josephine stuck his mind. He could be honest, and just take enough money for eight but, she is about to have a baby... They need every penny they can get.

"Nine mercenaries, just the usual. You know they don't run cheap, haha."

Hale chuckled softly, "Of course! You are only the best fuckin’ merc out there. Of course you are knocking at my door for money. You can take whatever you need. He grinned widely at him.

Harold smiled back and shrugged, "well, I won't disagree with you." Harold had been a mercenary for quite a few years now, so he knew people, and people knew him. The two chatted for an hour, but he had to get going. 

He quickly thanked Hale, took the money and went back to his car. He looked at the thick stacks of money that Hale gave him, and he took a few stacks and hid them under his seat and drove off to hire some guns.

\--------------------------

He stood in front of the old Teufort Saloon, and walked inside. He looked across the room, until a certain table caught his eye. A group of young men sat around a table. Harold knew they were new to the merc business, but they had potential. He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it as he walked over to their table.

"Hey boys. What are you four doing here just sitting around?" 

They kind of just rolled their eyes at his comment and sighed. The biggest of the four leaned his elbows on the table and chuckled softly, "I could ask you the same question." 

Harold shrugged, "I'm actually here for you. Blumond needs some mercs, and you seemed like the right people to turn to."

The bigger man scoffed at him and took a sip of his drink, "Like we'd want to work wi-" Harold slammed a stack of cash into the table.

"Maybe this can help with your decision, Chevy." He gave him a cocky smile.

"You should have started with the money." Chevy said as he ran his fingers over the deep blue dollars, "Blutarch must mean business if this is what I'm getting before we start." 

Harold shrugged, and handed him a card, "I'll be expecting you to call, tonight." He quickly left and went on his way.   
Time passed, and the sun was starting to set. He managed to hire seven mercenaries. 

Only two more, he thought. Harold got out of his truck and went to the front door of his home. While he was unlocking the front door he heard someone clear their throat behind him. As he spun to face the trespasser. When he reached for the pistol hidden in his back pocket, only to be met with a gun already pointed on his head.

"I heard you were lookin' for mercenaries." She said in a muffled voice, holstering her gun, "I want in."

Harold scoffed a bit and put his pistol away, "We already have nine,” he lied, “so, you're out of luck." 

Through the dim porch light he looked the woman over. She wore loose clothes and a welding mask that hid her face. She shook her head and laughed a bit.

"You wouldn’t act so dumb around me if you knew what I could do to Josephine." 

He clenched his fists and he stood up straighter, "Excuse me?" 

"Should I call her Josie? How far along even is she? Six, seven months?" 

Harold clenched his jaw. Then sighed, "So, you want to work for Blutarch?" 

She took the mask off, revealing short blond hair and dark black eyes.

"If there's a big mercenary gig, I want in. This just seems like the perfect way to jump forward in my career." 

Harold gritted his teeth. As much as he loved his job, he hated the people. He had never met a single mercenary aside from himself and his wife who wasn't rotten to the core. He was starting to believe they were the only exceptions.

"Fine, as long as you leave me and my wife alone," He threw a card at her and continued to unlock the door,

"Call me." 

He slipped inside and locked the door. He pressed his back to the door and sighed deeply. He slid down to the floor and pulled out a cigar and held it with his teeth. The day was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please comment anything you want, especially any constructive criticism


End file.
